Mommy's Day Off
by kasey44
Summary: Kagome and Sango have taken Rin to teach her about "becoming a woman" leaving Sesshomaru to watch Kisa (his and Kagome's child). How much mischief can a little girl get into before mommy gets home? And while daddy is working? hmmm?
1. Chapter 1

**Nyaaa~ I know I should be writing, but I'm kinda blocked... So I'm moving my Inuyasha Fanfics over her from DA and Dokuga! You can find sketches of Kisa on my DA account! I'm under the same name there as here... Enjoy~  
**

In the middle of the courtyard a raven haired miko stood speaking to a raven haired child. A chocolate haired woman sat atop a twin tail neko demon behind the miko.

"How come Kisa never gets to go with mommy," Kisa asked pouting.

It wasn't fair. Kisa wants to spend the day with mommy too. Why does Rin-onee-chan get to go with mommy on her "day off" too?

"Because, sweetie, you're going to spend the day with daddy, Uncle Roku, and Uncle Yasha. Won't that be fun," Kagome tried reasoning.

It wasn't everyday Rin begins her period. Or "heat" as her mate/husband called it. Rin was naturally curious about things and Sesshomaru suggested that she and Sango take her along. Not only because of her curiosity, but because of the many unmated males in the castle.

Rin needed to understand what was going on and how to deal with it. Learning that would be better done away from the castle. So we were going to our girl's hideout.

"Kisa wants to go," she cried. Fat tears welling up in her golden eyes.

"No, no, no. Don't cry, honey," Kagome dropped to her knees and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"Mommy doesn't want Kisa with her!"

"I do, sweetie, but Rin needs me right now. I promise you'll have fun with daddy! If you're good, when I get back we'll spend the day together. Okay?"

"O-tay, mommy! Kisa loves you! Have fun!"

In the blink of an eye, the pouting and tears disappeared, and the happy rambunctious child was back.

"I love you too! Now go inside and find daddy. We'll be back in a few days maybe more."

"O-tay!"

Sango laughed as she watched Kisa race toward the castle from Kirara's back.

"She's so spoiled, Kagome!"

"I know," she sighed as she watched Rin come out of the castle as fast as Kisa had gone in.

"Sesshomaru gives her everything she wants without looking like he's spoiling her, and I hate to be the stern parent. One day though, It's gonna come back and bite him in the butt."

The women set off for their "hideout" at noon Rin and Kagome on Ah-Un with their things, and Sango atop Kirara with hers.

However, Kisa was racing down the hallways towards her daddy's study imagining all the things they could do together while mommy was away.


	2. Chapter 2

The little raven haired girl with the large golden eyes raced down the hallway towards her father's study.

The servants jumping out of the way of little tornado and protecting the art their lord has placed throughout the hallways so that the tornado doesn't knock them over.

As she came closer to her father's study, Kisa began sliding on her feet like her slippers were skates mommy talked about. She wanted to try them, but daddy didn't want her near the blades on the bottom that helped you skate on the ice.

All to soon she was at her father's study door … and realizing she couldn't stop. Her feet flew out from under her and she landed on her bottom in front of the guards in front of her father's study.

The guards startled out of their inactivity quickly helped the little princess onto her feet apologizing profusely for not catching her.

The door to the lord's study burst open, and there Lord Sesshomaru stood in all his glory.

"You let this Sesshomaru's pup injure herself?"

One hand rested easily on the hilt of Bakusaiga while his expression was calm his eyes told another story altogether.

Giggling Kisa got in between the older youkai. "It's ok daddy. This Kimi is ok! They helped Kisa up. Kisa just has to practice her balance."

Skeptical but unwilling to show it in front of his pup the lord merely replied with a quiet, "Hnn."

"Kisa came to talk to you daddy!"

"Hnn well come. I have much work to do this day."

And so the lord and princess entered the study shutting the door behind them.

The guards greatly relieved to keep their jobs and more importantly their lives kept their minds on their surroundings so as to keep another incident from happening again.

Sitting behind his desk Sesshomaru regarded his pup that sat on his knee with curiosity as she played with mokomoko. She would hide behind or under it before popping out to face him and giggle "peek a boo!"

"What are you doing pup?"

"I'm playing peek a book with you silly!"

This must be some frivolous game his mate learned in her time. It is quite unbecoming of his pup to do such things, but he could ignore that for the time being. Surely she will grow out of it sooner or later.

"What is it you wish to speak about? There is much work I must get done."

Better to keep speaking in "first person" (some silly term his mate used for saying I and my). His mate is already upset she is mimicking him in his speaking style. This one doesn't wish to be banned from his chambers again when his pup told her she continued to do so because he was.

"Mommy said Kisa got to spend time with you since she had to go 'way with Aunt Sango and Rin-onee-chan."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and bowed his head as he silently wished for patience.

Kisa watched in awe as her daddy's long hair fell over his shoulders. She immediately latched on and began making crooked braids in his hair.

He sighed. "Fine but I must get work done."

"O-tay daddy!"

Hours later and he was regretting letting his mate leave Kisa behind. It all started off fine. She was quiet and entertained herself, but then everything went wrong.

Mokomoko tried playing with her and she gave him multiple bald spots for his trouble. Not that he could blame her. Mokomoko tried tickling her while she was meditating with him. She didn't know that he was trying to play with her. At least her reflexes are good. She gave him five good bald spots before he could get away.

After that he tried setting her down with a coloring book his mate had brought back from her time. It worked for a little while. Then she found out he had meetings with other lords and insisted on sitting in with him.

She ended up inside his armor pretending to be him. The other lords got a good laugh before he kicked them out.

The worst happened when he sent her to her tutor till lunch. He went to the dojo to let off some frustration. He came back to his study in shambles. Papers torn apart scattered across the room. Scrolls unraveled along the floor. Ink spilled on every expensive available pillow, throw, and rug. Her scent covered every inch of his study.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. How does Kagome handle her _all_ the time? I've had her or less than a day, and am ready to rip my hair out.

Slowly an idea began to form in the dog demon's mind, and anyone close to his study got cold chills from the evil laughter coming from inside. Whatever their lord had come up with was not going to be pretty for anyone involved with it…..


	3. Chapter 3

The demon lord was roaming the halls in search of his brother and the monk. He could leave Kisa with them for the rest of the time Kagome was away. Now all he needed to do was find them.

Inuyasha and Miroku already knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to handle Kisa. He was going to try and drop her off with one or both of them so they thought now would be the perfect time to begin rebuilding the slayer village.

They had conveniently left Sesshomaru a note with one of the guards informing him they would be gone a few days.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other before erupting in laughter. The Kami had an amazing sense of humor. Sesshomaru was paying for all his bad karma in the past with that one little girl.

The scent of his poison filled the air as Sesshomaru dissolved the note his guard had given him a day after the half breed left.

Shaking in fear of his lord's anger, the guard waited for his orders.

"You are dismissed."

"I apologize, my lord, but your brother asked me to wait."

"Hnn…leave."

"Yes, my lord."

Shaking his head after watching the guard all but run from his study, Sesshomaru sighed. The half breed was clever. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been the monk's idea to leave, making sure they had a head start was all Inuyasha's plan.

He knew this one wouldn't send out guards unnecessarily, especially when he was watching over Kisa. Irritating or not, she was his pup, and he was protective.

Not that he would admit it, but he was proud of his little brother's cleverness.

Turning his thoughts back to his pup Sesshomaru began mentally going through his staff. He needed someone trustworthy and capable of watching or containing Kisa until Kagome returned.

The half breed and monk were gone. His kitchen staff wouldn't be capable.

One name caused irritation, but hen delight in the demon lord's mind as he thought.

Jaken was trustworthy. He had also handled Rin before he had mated Kagome. The irritating toad was perfect. He could always send a few of his elite guard, that hadn't been sent to watch over his mate, to check on his pup and ensure her safety.

That settled he went in search of the toad. He needed to give him his orders. Finally, he would be able to get work done so when his mate returned he could spend a little more intimate time with her. A small smirk made its way onto the lord's face as he imagined all the ways he could spend time with his mate when she returned. Yes Jaken was the best choice the lord had to ensure he would get that time with his Kagome.


End file.
